


〈磁石〉暗恋

by Sakuraitoo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraitoo/pseuds/Sakuraitoo
Summary: 避雷预警：小二有被欺凌！我觉得很虐！逆年龄：二年上樱年下8k↑↓我也不知道我在写什么，可能是我高考ptsd了。
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho





	〈磁石〉暗恋

暗恋

01.

连序幕都没拉开，二宫和也单方面结束了这段感情。  
起因是被那群混账撂在地上打的时候，抢他钱的那个小混混踩着他的大腿朝他吐了口唾沫。  
那个小混混说，你以为你是什么东西，被打死了都不会有人发现。  
最后是相叶雅纪把他救回来的，帮他涂了药还替他向家长隐瞒。  
相叶雅纪在餐桌上等了很久，结果只等到二宫和也无厘头的一句话。  
“我放弃了。”  
“啊，你放弃什么？不要放弃啊！”  
“被你发现的那事。”  
说完二宫和也拎着包瘸着脚头也不回的走了，留相叶雅纪一个人在原地凌乱。

02.

的确，被小混混差点打死和结束暗恋樱井翔没有联系，二宫和也心血来潮罢了。  
他向来擅长暗恋，一场感情从萌生到凋谢，除了他自己，不会有任何人知道。  
他没有刻意隐瞒，别人就是不知道。  
相叶雅纪有好几次愤愤地抓着他衣服讨伐他对自己老是有所隐瞒。二宫也只是扯开相叶的手，低头捋好自己的衣服，说：“你也没问。”  
同样的场景出现过无数次。  
只有这次，相叶雅纪真的开窍了，顺着二宫的视线狐疑地看了好一会儿，才缓慢拍上二宫的肩，“你有喜欢的人了。”  
陈述句。二宫和也想也没想，点头。  
“可是这里全是国中生！！”  
“嗯。我又不是个三十岁的大叔，你这么激动干嘛——”  
“可、可是……这里全是男生！！！”  
“然后呢？”  
一如既往的平常。

03.

相叶雅纪知道了自然不会闲着，他开始天天跟着二宫和也绕远路回家，边看着那群国中生踢足球边探寻二宫和也的暗恋对象。  
他本来想靠二宫的视线精准地找出那个幸运儿，却不曾想从那以后二宫便再也不抬头了，趴在单杠上百无聊赖地玩着古老的单机游戏，等相叶雅纪看个过瘾。  
有时相叶雅纪注意点会偏，他会不自觉地把情绪投入到国中弟弟们的激情对决，顺着每一个进球欢呼，甚至会因为赛事的艰难而激动地落泪。但他也不在乎，只是吐槽相叶雅纪怎么这么麻烦，还是继续玩着他的游戏。  
又是某次忍无可忍，相叶雅纪一把关了他的手机，大声问：“你为什么都不看啊，你喜欢的人不是在那里吗！”  
他于是看着二宫和也眉头一皱，提了气势也想喊回去却突然泄了气，慌慌张张地撇过脸去，愤恨地踢走路上的一块石头，呵他：“走啦！”  
耳朵红得要命。  
相叶雅纪莫名其妙，回头看看球场。绿茵场上有一个瘦瘦小小的少年，叉着腰往这边看了一眼。  
相叶雅纪和他对视，严肃地转身，硬抓住二宫的肩膀，用气音对二宫说：“我知道了！我觉得一定是他！”  
“哈？”二宫和也一脸不可置信。  
“一定是他！”  
“……”  
二宫和也借着校服的间隙往后看，樱井翔早已被拥进人群。

04.

二宫和也确实存在感低，在混混们的幻想里。  
从幼儿园到高中，女孩子们都喜欢和二宫玩，有什么零食会第一时间分给他，自己的心事，情感也会分享给二宫和也，二宫和也从来不会认真回复，只是鼓励性地应和几句。女孩子们吵着嚷着，自然没有人看得见他。  
跟相叶雅纪在一起的时候也是。他和相叶雅纪会选择安静的地方吃便当，然后他会看着相叶雅纪被一堆男生拉走，而他还在吃便当。男生们叫着乐着，怎么会看得见他。  
但一旦认识他了，就不会有人再忘记他。  
至少樱井翔没有。  
那是初春，樱井翔缩在棉袄里瑟瑟发抖，踢球的时候摔了一跤，融化的雪水蹭的他满身都是，他百无聊赖地坐在长椅上发呆，胡思乱想着能不能发个烧逃掉该死的体能训练，抬眼，视线扫到了二宫和也。  
那个奇怪的人看上去没比他大多少，高中左右，也缩在棉袄里，悠闲地玩着地上的石子——跟旁边那群兴奋笨蛋形成鲜明对比。  
樱井虽然不认识他，但觉得他不简单，除了他这种要来这里定期训练的，他觉得不会有人无聊到每天同一时间跑到这种喧闹的球场，然后坐在阶梯上玩石头。  
他很孤独吗？樱井翔想，他没有朋友陪他吗？  
他或许是受欺负了，来这里躲躲，这里全是国中生，也没人能欺负他。  
他越想越起劲，抓紧宽大的棉袄跳下台阶小心翼翼朝二宫那里走。  
他想尽量自然地跟二宫打个招呼，可就在他把自己的脸从棉袄里面伸出来，整理出一个可爱的笑容时，二宫和也走了，一点动静都没有。  
有点扫兴，樱井翔吸吸鼻子又坐回了原来的位置。  
他至此在每一个能找得到二宫的社团活动时间，都努力地想要抓住他的影子，跟他打声招呼。  
一次都没有成功。

05.

“天呐，你为什么要去球场啊，你不是去看他的吗？”相叶雅纪觉得二宫和也最近的举动简直匪夷所思，就算到了球场附近，也不会抬头看一眼，相叶雅纪不能理解，来球场肯定是为了看那个心心念念的人，那要么去那里干嘛呢？  
“听声音啊。”二宫和也倒是少见没吐槽他，回答得很坦然。  
“……这么吵你能听到啊？”  
“我还不是在你旁边听的广播。”  
相叶雅纪被二宫堵了一嘴，有气不好出，最后硬生生回了句：“你已经到这种地步了吗？只听声音就可以了？”还露了点担忧。  
“这有什么。光是知道他在球场就很开心了。”  
“那你不想去认识他吗？不想去亲自为他加油？他可是个大将呢，最近老被他的朋友们抛来抛去。”  
“什么抛来抛去，我暗恋的不是那个足球。”  
“我说的不是那个足球！”  
二宫和也看着相叶雅纪干着急莫名觉得好笑，他不客气地大笑，留相叶雅纪一脸委屈，控诉他答非所问。

06.

“你说你放弃了是什么意思，你不去看他踢球了吗？”  
“怎么被你说的我好像只是喜欢去看那群小屁孩踢球一样。”  
二宫和也和相叶雅纪一起扶着一辆单车，颇有点落魄的走在回家的小径上。  
同一帮小混混来群殴了他三次，照他的说法，第一次是收保护费，第二次是因为自己塞了假钱给他们他们来报仇，第三次抢走了自行车。  
后两次都是相叶雅纪捞的，刚想问到底怎么回事，就被二宫转移了话题。  
相叶雅纪咄咄逼人，硬要问出个因果，二宫和也也很干脆：“私事，别问。”  
给他摆了个臭脸。  
他没想到任何合理的理由，会让二宫遭这么一折。  
一来一回，相叶雅纪也在思考，思考的结果连他自己都不信——  
“不会吧，难道他们都喜欢樱井翔，觉得你天天去球场像个变态？”  
“你觉得我像变态吧。”二宫和也自然瞪他。  
“这两件事没有任何关系，只是恰好在同一天而已。”  
“我知道啊……”相叶雅纪叹了口气，不再说话了。  
但他究竟是耐不住寂寞的，他又接着问了：“你为什么不去看他踢球了？”  
“我放弃了。”二宫和也停住脚步，突然很认真地看相叶雅纪，“我放弃了。”  
眼睛里的情绪，相叶雅纪读不出来。

07.

樱井翔捧着老师们在毕业庆典上送的鲜花，朝着镜头笑出八颗牙齿，他被几个高大的朋友抱来抱去，激动地还捧着他的脸亲了一口。他一面做颜艺骂着他们恶心，一面大笑着迎接好友的怀抱，大声应和夸他可爱的赞美。  
他坦然接受一堆又一堆同学的姐姐妈妈拥过来问东问西，抱在怀里的零食越来越多，被要求合照的次数也越来越多。  
终于他得闲，站在一旁收好自己的零食，几个女高中生的对话钻进他耳朵里。  
“你男朋友也真是，他妹妹喜欢那什么樱井翔跟小和有什么关系啊，光欺负小和算什么啊！都叫你不要和不良扯上关系。”  
他好奇地靠近了些。  
“这我有什么办法。他纯粹拿小和当出气筒了。”  
“反正我觉得二宫他也是，为什么他不反抗啊！而且他好奇怪，他一直在反对你跟那个不良谈恋爱，以前他从来不会这样的。”  
“这些都跟二宫没有关系吧。我看你男朋友就是想找个人欺负，二宫看起来就很好欺负，长得清秀，像绵羊似的，平常也不知道在想些什么总在发呆，奄奄的。”  
樱井翔似乎看到有个瘦小的身躯蜷缩在地上被其他人拳打脚踢。  
应该长得有点女相，那个被欺凌的。他不知怎么的联想到球场旁那个哥哥。  
樱井翔记得有一次，那个人买了一个小陀螺，捧着脸认认真真地研究，一不小心滚下台阶，他吐了个舌头，追回陀螺后破罐子破摔似的把陀螺狠狠往地上一砸，不自觉地嘟起了嘴。  
那个人头发挺长的，皮肤看起来很好，下巴上有颗明晃晃的痣。  
那天是夕阳吧，照得他浅眸亮着金光，樱井翔第一次觉得，还有男生长得这么好看。

08.

二宫和也回到家之后就蒙着衣服跑进房间，任他妈妈，姐姐问什么，他都不回，只是窝在被子里看手机。  
那是个小视频，是陪姐姐参观他男朋友毕业典礼时的视频。  
庆应高中有个传统，就是让庆应国中准备继续报考庆应高中的学生来表演节目，接受前辈的祝贺和赠言，美曰其名传承。  
那年，是樱井翔一个人表演，全程六分钟，他穿着标致的西装朝礼堂郑重地鞠躬，入坐钢琴旁深呼吸了口气，开始了他的演奏。  
钢琴曲很宏伟，舞台很宽敞，礼堂很大，樱井翔被装在里面，小的几乎看不到。只是能看到豆丁般的小人儿，流利地弹奏，没有一丝差错。  
礼堂响起热烈的掌声，樱井翔站起身鞠躬谢幕，朝着镜头露出灿烂的笑容。  
二宫暂停，胃里一阵翻滚，手臂的伤又破了，血腥味激得他几阵干呕。  
他利落地删除了这个视频，期望与他的感情一起。  
他闭眼关上手机，蜷缩起身子。

09.

似乎是场梦。二宫和也感受不到清风吹拂的凉意，眼前也一片模糊。  
他不受控制地走向一块树荫。远远听见树荫下几个孩子吵吵嚷嚷——  
“翔哥哥！翔哥哥！快教我们玩这个呀！”  
他眼前是空地上一个灰黑的简易陀螺高速旋转，蹭起地面的扬沙。  
陀螺从那个被叫哥哥的人手里放开就没再停下来——一圈又一圈，一圈又一圈。  
“啊，二宫前辈，你要玩吗——”是稚嫩的声音迫使他抬头，眼前闪烁着陌生的人影。  
二宫和也看不清那个孩子的眼睛，只注意到他似熟樱桃般的红唇，较长的发尾向外乖巧地翘着，饱满的额头上还竖起一根小辫子。  
“二宫前辈？”  
他见孩子逼近，本能地想要后退，却没有想好措辞拒绝。  
“你可以送我吗？那个陀螺。”  
“嗯？那你会玩吗？”  
地上转的陀螺偏离了轨道。  
“不是、你玩得真好。”  
“谢谢。”  
它继续转。  
“是在哪里买的呢？”  
“旁边那家便利店。”  
一个小朋友踹了它一脚，它倒了。  
便利店门前，停车位后，伞架旁。  
二宫和也看着一个穿着黑色制服的国中生蹲在地上小心翼翼地转起陀螺。  
第一次，很快；第二次，很快；第三次，稍微持久些；第四次，再也没停下来。  
“我好厉害……”他听到那个孩子用极小的声音赞扬自己，又目送他插着裤带，扬着脑袋，哼着摇滚离去。  
他往后面的便利店望了眼，相叶雅纪和收银员聊的正嗨。他于是踱步到没停下的陀螺处，轻轻把它捧了起来。  
他在他的手心里自发转动，吓得二宫和也猛地睁开眼睛——  
又想起那时候的事了。二宫和也干脆躺成大字型，深呼吸：丢了的就找不回来了。  
丢了的就找不回来了。他侧身。  
丢了的就再也找不回来了。他再次，蜷缩起身子。

10.

“你是不是觉得，几天不来找你你就可以嚣张了？”那几个小混混第四次抓到二宫和也。  
“你以为我们不知道你绕去那边球场干什么呢——”  
“喔！喜欢小孩啊——”  
一个小混混惊呼，一群小混混起哄，嘲笑声此起彼伏。为首的朝他肚子踹了一脚，他有点不够力蹲了下来。  
“喜欢哪个小孩，嗯？是那个裙子短到内裤都出来的，还是那个胸大到衣服都撑破的——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“我喜欢那个胸大的，诶，去要电话啊！”  
“去啊！去啊！”  
“诶，你喜欢吧！”说着又踹二宫一脚。  
“不喜欢。”二宫捂着肚子，好不容易在地上找到一个支点，他回答，声音渺小但却有力。  
“哈？你逗老子？”为首的抓起他衣领，逼他直视脸颊上的伤疤，“不喜欢？不喜欢你去那里干什么！”  
二宫早有预料那家伙会把他摔在地上，他提前调了重心。  
“你知道那是什么地方吗！啊？”  
接着那个小混混会踩他——是你能去的地方吗？然后朝他怒吼。  
“是你能去的吗？！！”  
bingo。二宫和也不知道自己在这种场合下玩这种游戏有什么意义。他闭上眼，绝望地想着，他还想汉堡肉呢。  
“无论哪个女的吧。”为首的见他没有一丝反应，也没了些许兴致。他耸耸裤腿轻轻踹在二宫校服上，“都不是来跟你谈恋爱的。”  
“那个今年毕业的混账，知道吧！”  
二宫睁开眼看他。  
“我妹妹说要追随他去庆应，家里的钱都没了啊！”  
神经病。二宫暗骂了声，关我什么事。他眉头皱成一团麻，撇着嘴瞄向一边。  
他恰好看到漆黑的人群侧边，钻进来一个小小的身板，他靠着墙，双眉微蹙，双手抱胸。  
“这么无聊啊。”二宫和也看着他打了个哈欠，从兜里套出一把匕首，锃亮得可怕。  
樱井翔情绪里的冷漠都溢出来：“我还以为是什么正当的打人理由。”  
“喂，井上。”  
“你以为你妹妹为什么寻求自杀？”  
二宫和也看到为首的井上竟发着抖后退。明明只是个小不点，怎么会有令高中生都害怕的威压。  
二宫和也眼睛有点湿润。  
“你，你说……你说啊！为什么！还不是因为你！”  
他冷笑，从裤袋里掏出手机，在井上面前晃了两晃：“我不知道啊，你问警察？”  
二宫和也不禁上扬嘴角。  
“混蛋！！！”井上毫不犹豫地掉头就跑，那群混混也跟着散得七零八落。  
二宫和也见樱井翔放松，刚刚硬朗的表情都瘪下来，小嘴嘟着，使劲拍自己的胸脯安慰自己：“吓死我了，吓死我了。”  
二宫和也笑了，被冷汗浸湿的刘海贴着眼眶，眼眶前笼着水雾，水雾前是清晰可见的土壤颗粒，他还拿白衬衫擦了擦鼻子。  
“噢，你没事吧？要去医院吗？”  
他闭上眼睛前听到的最后一声，是樱井翔还带点奶气的问候，在耳畔，化成一颗蜜糖。

11.

从病床起来已是黄昏。  
松本润小心翼翼拉开门把刚熬的粥放在床头，他看着二宫和也努力想坐起来，一股怒气钻进脑子里，直接把二宫按了回去——  
“你被欺凌为什么不告诉我！”  
二宫笑了笑，“然后润君打回去，润君还怎么上大学。”  
松本润无法辩驳，只得气鼓鼓地坐下：“相叶也可以帮你打回去啊！”  
二宫和也不想听，慢慢缩进被子里。  
“你到底跟他什么仇什么怨，为什么他老来找你茬。”松本润絮叨，抬眼看二宫油盐不进的样子又冒火，他掀开被子逼二宫看着他眼睛，“问题总要解决的。你不想上大学也要解决的。”  
二宫向来受不了松本润这样，他合理怀疑是相叶雅纪把这尊大佛请过来拷问他的。  
“没什么，已经解决了吧……好像？”二宫也不纠缠，回想起当时樱井逼的井上后退的场景，“他以为我觊觎他妹妹呢，发泄吧！”  
松本润狐疑地看向二宫：“你不会逃吗，你就一点都不还手？”  
“还手我也打不过他们，不如不浪费力气，装死还来得轻一些。”二宫捂着肚子笑起来：“我也报复了，第一次他抢劫我，我死都不给他钱，被他死打一顿。”  
“第二次我想着要报仇呀，给他塞了几张假钱。”  
“还有上次我被他抢走的自行车，他挪走前我就划破轮胎了。在路上摔了一跤呢。”  
松本润扫他一眼，朝盛上来的粥吹气。  
“不过，有东西丢了。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么大不了的。”  
“是这个吧。”松本润突然从裤袋里翻出一个灰黑金属色的极简陀螺。  
陀螺中间最大的圆盘，已经被磨平了角。二宫猛地坐起，手伸到一半，又缩了回去。  
“嗯。”他应，声音小的听不到。  
“这个东西是那个送你来医院的国中生给我的，说是你的。”松本润看二宫低着头，吸了吸鼻子。他看懂二宫的情绪，拍着他背轻轻问：“怎么了，是你的吗？”  
二宫和也抬眼瞥那个陀螺。  
陀螺安安静静地倒在松本润手心里，它残破的看上去和现在的自己一样。  
他不清楚樱井翔为什么会这样说，他突然有点害怕樱井翔记起来那天在便利店前，樱井翔玩着那个陀螺然后忘记拿走，被身后看着他玩的高中生捡了去，自己藏起来，还不亦乐乎。  
他犹豫了会儿，摇了摇头：“这个是他的吧……”  
“嗯？谁的？”松本润问。  
“那个国中生。”  
“你们认识？”  
松本润话音刚落，二宫和也内心一跳。  
“不认识。”他说，好像用尽了全部力气。  
“……噢。”松本润意味深长地看了他一眼，迟疑地应下一句噢，把陀螺收回裤袋里，“不过，我认识他。”  
二宫和也揉揉睛明穴，找了个舒服的姿势半躺，松本润视野外的手死死攥着被子，“那太好了，得给他道谢。”  
“嗯，我道过了。”松本润把粥递到二宫嘴边，“你虽然说不认识，但你应该知道他的。”  
一字一句，像在问今天的天气如何，再平常不过的事。  
“应该知道了还挺久，相叶说你经常去庆应的球场。”松本润见二宫抗拒，硬怼开他嘴唇把粥塞了进去。  
“你和他还是有些交集的吧。”松本润搅和搅和白粥，又勺上来一口放凉。  
“有吧。”二宫和也没有否认。  
“那就好，他说他想认识你，但苦恼你好像老是故意回避他。”  
“他认识我干什么？做朋友吗，还是就是想看看每天傻乎乎坐在台阶上玩石头打游戏的人到底有多傻？”他不知怎么的开始激动，像机关枪似的朝松本润扫射一通。  
松本润有些愣，他不禁害怕这两人闹过什么矛盾，刚凉的粥又倒进碗里，再次搅和，才又勺上来，小心地递到二宫嘴边。  
二宫乖乖的喝了。  
“……你这么激动干什么？你也不傻……”信息量太大，松本润不知从哪开刀：“唉，不是。算了。”  
“这是地址，他说如果你愿意可以去找他，他可能星期三的下午在。”松本润又掏出一张便条递给二宫和也，二宫狐疑地接过，展开，青涩又方正的字印着一个熟悉的地址——  
xx町xx道xx号，便利店。  
他脑内快速搜索位置的地图被后面三个打字遏制住进程，再硬生生破灭，他脑内钻进一片树荫。  
树荫下他正式地跟樱井翔说，我可以要那个陀螺吗。  
樱井翔问他，你会玩吗。  
他突然感觉有些窒息，进入鼻腔的每一寸空气都散着凉意，他按着太阳穴霎时钻进被子里，浑身发起抖来。  
事实是，没有树荫，没有问候，一切只是在做梦。  
那年那天那个二宫和也，只是小心“偷”走了他的陀螺，又去便利店买了个一模一样的，似乎为了掩人耳目。  
而他这个一厢情愿的“小偷”，终究是被发现了。

12.

“原来是这样啊，”相叶雅纪听完二宫叙述整件事情的起因经过结果，惆怅地端起腮帮子：“原来是那个混混抢了你的陀螺，你跑上去还击了才被打的这么惨。”  
“那那个陀螺是不是你的。”松本润听得云里雾里。  
“……不是你的？”松本相叶异口同声。  
下面的内容听得他两人一愣一愣的，等二宫若无其事地讲完，中间还诙谐几句，松本相叶情不自禁对视一眼。  
“等等，等我理一下，信息量好大。”松本润揉着太阳穴，搅动咖啡的动作稍微暂停。  
相叶雅纪干脆放弃，等松本润的答案。  
“所以，你喜欢他。”  
“嗯。”  
松本润还是对他的坦然有些许惊讶。  
“现在的情况是，你是说他知道了？”  
“不知道吧，我很明显吗？”  
相叶雅纪一个劲点头，“明显明显，连我都看出来了！”  
“放屁，你那个明明是上天有灵让你给猜中的。”二宫翻了个白眼。  
只有松本润还算正常，“照他那个立场，他不认识你，估计是看不出来的。”  
“但他总要有点感觉。”松本承认，“我还没跟你说，他把你硬扯到医院来的时候还很关心你，拉着我问东问西的，我当然一个都没告诉他——”  
“噢。”松本润本以为二宫会笑一下，但他没有，他喝了口果汁。  
“所以这个陀螺确实是樱井翔的。”  
“嗯。”  
“可我那天就去问了啊，他还很惊讶，说他印象里没有这个东西。还说这个陀螺好烂噢，给他他也不要。”  
“噢？可是他知道那是那家便利店的东西。”二宫有吸了几口果汁，果粒把他的双颊挤得圆滚滚。  
“那你去了吗，那家便利店。他不是给你写了个地址？”  
“没呢。”二宫把果汁一口气吸到见底，满足的瘫在沙发上，“再等等吧。”  
“为啥，按这个趋势不是很有戏吗！为啥要等，为啥？找你们的说法嘛，他都看到你了，还想认识你，干嘛不抓紧机会啊！”相叶雅纪激动地就差拍桌子。  
“本来陀螺丢了，要放弃的呢，”二宫和也坐起来抢走相叶雅纪的那杯果汁，“结果不行。”  
“放不下。”  
“他老是在我快要成功放弃他的时候又逼着我回心转意。”二宫和也笑了下，“其实都是一厢情愿。”  
“你们知道吗——”他准备继续，“算了你们不知道。”  
松本相叶又不由得对视，表情里装满疑惑。  
“等我整理好心情去跟他做朋友。”  
“整理什么心情啊？”相叶雅纪问。  
“就是，等我彻底放弃他。”  
“那得多久啊——”松本润晕了，喝了口咖啡，“你真没意思。”  
二宫被他逗乐了，“谁知道呢，但愿短一点，最好明天，哈哈。”  
他分明看到松本润给他翻了个白眼，拿着吸管在拿铁表面吹起泡泡。

13.

樱井翔哪怕每周三都如期而至，二宫和也也不会如约而来。  
樱井翔也不过等了几个月，也全然忘了这个人这件事。二宫和也至少在他的日记里留了点痕迹——比如国中时很想认识又没来得及认识的人。比如见过最好看的男孩子。  
他不翻也不回顾，他没忘记也从来记不起。  
他顺着对方的意，就这么把对方抛在了过去。  
他看过被欺凌到奄奄一息的人多了，似乎也不缺他一个；他见过的小陀螺也多了，那些乐于比拼的高中生还拿着树枝天天比试。  
他不知道很久后进入他梦里的人是谁，还比国中的他高一些，下巴上有颗明晃晃的痣。  
在庆应国中的校道上，他们两个离得老远，隔空说些什么。  
他知道自己听得见那个人的声音，却不知道在说什么。  
他只记得那天他很开心，他朝着对面大喊：“我知道。”  
又朝着对面大喊：“我答应。”  
那个人显然有些慌张，摆着手像是在拒绝什么，委屈地低下头来，也不敢直视他的眼睛。  
他倒是完完整整能复述出他说的话——  
你不是喜欢我吗？我早就看出来啦。  
还有第二句——  
明明是哥哥，怎么比我还要害羞啊！  
还有第三句——  
哈哈哈哈！  
他笑完，他看到，那个人也笑了，耳朵都红透了。

14.

或许该有个尾声。  
二宫和也从来吝啬给感情的消长一点宽慰，这次却久违的想要赏自己一块汉堡肉。  
他承认自己刻意隐瞒的情感，也承认自己很会暗恋。  
像秋风刮落千百片红叶，他的感情是其中一片。  
孤独的滋生又寂寞的逝去。  
他或许可以被哪个要做标本的小孩子轻轻拾起，让他沐浴阳光；又或许可以被哪个孩子踩在脚下，直到分崩离析。  
他最希望是谁都不来看他，谁都不来碰他，他独自一人腐烂在土壤里。  
他蹲在便利店门口玩游戏，等相叶雅纪买好便当出来。他抬眼看到对面路过一堆学生，吵着嚷着，说着笑着，而那个人站在外围大笑，笑声很可怕。  
他自己都难以置信地嘲笑自己——  
怕是暗恋原本生长的大树，腐烂也要腐烂在他的身边。  
还好是暗恋。

fin.


End file.
